


The Night and the Blood

by Humanfish451



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Multi, Sedoretu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanfish451/pseuds/Humanfish451
Summary: "The black and the red. The night and the blood. These are the things that bind us together. The rings are a sign of loyalty to each other."
Relationships: Carmilla/Lenore (Castlevania), Carmilla/Morana/Striga/Lenore (Castelvania), Carmilla/Striga (Castlevania), Lenore/Morana (Castlevania), Morana/Striga (Castlevania)
Kudos: 12





	The Night and the Blood

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea I've had rattling around since watching S3 that I've just decided to release as a ficlet because I like the idea but haven't been able to find inspiration to write anything longer.
> 
> See [Fanlore](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Sedoretu) for an explanation of the trope.

“The black and the red. The night and the blood. These are the things that bind us together. The rings are a sign of loyalty to each other.”

Lenore hadn’t _lied_ to Hector. She’d told him the truth. Just not _all_ of it – or even most. The rings were a symbol of devotion, yes. To a cause, a plan, but also to each other, in these their second lives, until their second deaths did them part. (Lenore and Striga had objected to such _heavy_ language, but Carmilla and Morana were adamant that they follow the ritual).

They each had their affinities, the roles they presented to others and to the world outside the castle: the queen, the strategist, the general, the diplomat. Inside the castle they are four and they are two and they are one. Four: vampires and women and rulers and queens, two: of night and of day, one: sedoretu.


End file.
